washingtonhighfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/Washington High Season 1: Beach Promo
Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding It a evening time at the beach and the sun has almost set. Jillian, Michael, and Vanessa get out of Jillian's car. Jillian runs up to''' Lindsey and gives her a hug. '''Michael walks away while Vanessa follows her. Veronica is seen sitting in the sand playing her guitar with her eyes closed. Phillip stands over her and nods his head with the beat. Nate, Holly, Taylor, and Vince all strip down to their bathing suits. Taylor splashes Vince and they laugh. He picks her up and spins her around. They lock eyes and lean in for a kiss but Nate splashes both of them. Brad tosses a frisbee to Drew and they chest bump each other. Michael rolls his eyes. Brad takes off his shirt and walks away with his hand around Jillian's waist. Michael makes an angry face and starts to do push-ups in the sand. Vanessa and Cassandra are building a sandcastle together. Vanessa adds a flag to the top of it. Then Max walks by and Cassandra points him out to Vanessa. Vanessa blushes. Lizzie is seen sitting next to Drew and right when he puts his arm around her and she runs away. Drew slowly puts his hand down. Winter is seen with towel on. She walks by Lazer and a bunch of other guys with beers in their hands. She exposes her tiny bathing suit. They laugh at her when a bird poops on her shoulder. She snatches the beer from Lazer's '''hand and takes a sip '''January goes into the water with a flowery, hawaiian dress on and a huge wave knocks her over. She comes out of the water covered in sea weed. Before she takes it off Teal stops her. Teal starts to sketch her with seaweed on herself. Brad, Drew, and 3 other guys kick sand towards Teal. Teal gives them the finger then Brad tosses Teal's '''sketch pad in the ocean. '''Brandon is seen talking to Chandler. They are both smiling and talking. A jealous Portia steps infront of Brandon and talks to Chandler. They have a good conversation and when Brandon trys to talk to Chandler, Chandler laughs at him and walks away. Brandon frowns. Jillian, Brad, Lindsey, Drew, and a couple other kids are at a table. Drew starts to barbeque and Jillian gets a hotdog. She feeds it to Brad and wipes some ketchup off of his lip. They smile at each other.' Brad '''walks towards '''Drew' who is holding a spatula. Brad puts his hand over''' Drew's'. '''Drew' makes a confused face. Tracy is seen wearing a bathing suit and everyone stares at her. She puts a towel around herself and walks away with a sad look on her face. (Quickly) Trey accidently bumps into Jillian and they lock eyes. Vanessa '''and '''Max run away together holding hands. Taylor shoves Portia to the ground. Matthew turns around with a smile on his face. Holly and Teal lean in for a kiss. The sun sets. Category:Blog posts